When You Lay In A Garden
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Just a cute little E.B. X Pink Beret OneShot 33


**~Heyy! What up bunny lovers! I hope you like this OneShot!~**

E.B.'s POV Man, its great being back on Easter Island! Fred went back to his homeland to spend time with his new girlfriend. But you know what sucks? I DON'T HAVE ONE! I mean, what kind of drummer doesn't have a girlfriend? Seriuosly!

So I decided to go for a walk to think about the girls on the island. I walked to the egg garden nd laid down on the grass. It was sunny and it was a beautiful day! I started thinking about the girls who work in the factory, but none seem appealing. Then I thought about the girls who work with the technoligy, but they were too geeky.

Then I heard a 'Hiya!' behind some bushes. I stay low behind the bush and looked over it. I saw one of the pink berets praticing with weapons. It was Patch; I can tell since he has a patch on her eye. She was my crush in 5th to 9th grade. I stopped liking her when her boyfriend told me he would hurt me if I get close to her, but then they broke up but I was still afraid he would hurt me.

She spinned her weapon and did some high kicks. I watched for awhile until I cracked a branch. I ducked my head so she wouldn't see me. I heard a sigh and looked up to see her crossing her arms. I smiled innocently. She tapped her foot on the ground and I stood up and scratched the back of my neck. She giggled and I blushed. She hopped up to me and I stiffend.

"What are you doing here, Mister E.B.?" She said in the cutest high-pitched accent. I stared into her eyes. They were beautiful clear green. I felt hypnotized by her beautiful smile. But, she's a Beret! And I'm the easter bunny!

"I-I uhh, was just strolling in the garden. You know us rabbits we love smelling the uhh," I quickly grabbed something behind me and held it up. It was an egg..."eggs!" I said. Stupid!

"Um, okay?" She giggled. I smiled nervously.

"So then why were you staring at me?" She asked. I went wide eyed.

"I was just uhh wondering if you can show me...martial arts! Ya." Wow, I'm such an idiot.

"Um, but Mister E.B.-"

"Please, Patch, just call me E.B."

"Okay, E.B." She giggled. Her giggle was so cute." Maybe I can teach you some martial arts." She hopped into the open and I followed.

Man, today was exhuasting! We praticed for hours!

"Great, E.B.! For a starter your awesome!" She said while I gasped for air.

"You know.." I gasped,"maybe we can take a break, maybe we can hang out in my room and listen to my awesome drummimg." I said and spinning a thingy I have no idea what it is. She hesitated.

"I don't know, E.B., what if your father finds out I was in your room?" She asked alittle worried.

"Don't worry, Patch. Nothing will go wrong." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She smiled then nodded softly.

We were in my room. Luckily it wasn't a mess today. I sat on my chair and started playing the drums. It was hard core awesome! After awhile, we started talking. Man, I could listen to her ALL day. Then just all of a sudden I started to lean closer to her.

Patch's POV

E.B. leaned closer to me. What is he doing? Oh my gosh, he's just a few centimeters away from me now. Is he doing what I think he's doing? OMG! I'm dreamimg! I felt his lips on mine. I felt my body go numb. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I know it was wrong but I really like him. He's got everything! Including that cute accent of his. I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beat. My ears dropped slowly behind me. We seperated and I stared into his eyes. I jumped up and he looked down.

"E.B., I..I-I'm s-soo sorry, I-" I started but E.B. Held my arms.

"No, Patch, it's my fault, I'm really sorry! I didn't know what came over me. Must be your adorable smile and your breath taking eyes." He smiled at me. I couldn't believe he just said that. My heart was beating faster. I stared into his blue eyes.

"Awww, E.B.! Thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

E.B.'s POV

She held my cheeks and kissed me. Wow, one minute I'm at the egg garden thinking about girls and now Im in my room kissing a girl...oh wait.

"Thanks, E.B." She said with her eyes sparkling as she smiled. She huggged me and I hugged her back. After that we started talking again, but more differently. She sat closer to me and I think we were...flirting.

"Your eyes are beautiful.." I said all suddenly. She stared at me with a blush. I smiled nervously and looked away. She kissed my cheek and giggled. I smiled.

"Patch?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you...want t-to be my girlfriend?" I ask her. Man, I hope she doesn't reject. She was silent for a minute then she nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes I do want to be your girlfriend!" She said. I grinned and I kissed her on her lips. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The movement of her lips was amazing. WE DID NOT MAKE OUT!...Sort of. We seperated.

"I've always wanted to tell you this, Patch. I love you." I said. Her eyes sparkled. "I had a crush on you since 5th grade, but I never had the guts to tell you." Her nose touched mine.

"I love you too, E.B." SHe said and quickly kissed me.

**~Soo, I hope you guys liked this one-shot! There are three reasons I picked Patch for this story. **  
**1) I think Fluffy is the oldest around 19 and Patch 16 and I would consider E.B. 17 **  
**2) Patch is really adorable ^^ **  
**3)Since Fluffy is the leader, she is more consitrated on her work so I didn't want to change her personality **


End file.
